Witch Magic
Witch magic is the form of magic commonly practised by witches. It is categorised by the use of potions to unlock magic found in ingredients and through the use of spells generally unheard of by the general public. Through rituals this magic can be bent to the caster's will. Use Witch magic is mostly used by witches, as typical spellcasters do not possess the knowledge on how to unlock the potential found within ingredients. It can be used to summon spells even if the user does not know the specific spell word. As potion-making is primarily used, it conserves magic. As such, it is favoured by those from races with a lesser affinity to magic. Generally, one can make spells with witch magic with ingredients associated with the effect one wants to bring about. Though many of the potions can be made by brewers, there are certain potions that are unique to the practitioners of this magic. On such example is a potion of light, in which spell words generally known only to witches are used. However the magic is not limited to potions-making. The true power of the art lies in the rituals that can be done to augment and create new effects. Simple spells like scrying or location can be done fairly easily. More complex spells can take many practitioners and specific locations or times. Many spells depend on the phase of the moon, or the time of year. History and Perception The art itself is poorly understood by the general public. This is mainly due to the fact that the art is passed between master and apprentince who usually are unwilling to give away the secrets that they have learned through hard work. But also, the art is not well understood because most of the discoveries are found by each individual. Despite this, witches belonging to covens share in each others successes. Most people have heard the legends of witches that swoop down from the night sky and take away innocent children. The association with such legends causes most advanced or apprentice practitioners that are caught to be exiled or sent to the gallows. However, this is only when practising the more advanced spells, because low level witch magic can be easily be mistaken for potions-making. The stories have some truth in them, as early witches used to lure away children from their homes to strengthen their numbers. The first witch was Kraathi. She was an extremely powerful spellcaster. She terrorised much of Mithraleeth during her reign as empress of her empire. This has added much hate to the perception of witches, especially in the region where her influence was felt. Because of her actions, witches are despised by the khârg, due to the horrors they witnessed during the time of Kraathi. Even thousands of years after the time of Kraathi, witches still endured much hate and revulsion because of her action. Famous Practitioners *''Endiroël '' *''Moira'' *''Kraathi '' *''Meera'' *''Melisande '' *''Sorcha '' *''Malvina '' *''Kraít '' Category:Magic